


The Tales of Camelot

by starkidpatronus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAFTAs, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sass, actor! arthur, actor! merlin, aka how you know it's a fic i wrote!, also, and sappiness, bowties, i really like bowties, lots and lots of banter, pa! mithian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of glamour, reporters, cameras, and rehearsed banter. All here, at the sixty--eighth annual BAFTAs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tales of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> So this began with a Tumblr post (http://pippitypopadoo.tumblr.com/post/92783046792/i-dont-think-ive-seen-this-yet-but-imagine-a) saying, "I don’t think I’ve seen this yet but imagine a modern AU where Merlin and Arthur co-host a show for the first time [.] Trying to one-up each other yet being professional yet teasing each other" And that just got me really excited about the idea of writing it, and the lovely Poppy of pippitypoadoo.tumblr.com allowed me to do so! I got a little carried away, of course, giving it what is probably too much plot and definitely not following the sort--of--prompt exactly (adding the reincarnation element, because I never seem to be able to stop myself, damn it), but I hope you like it, Poppy! Really, I hope it measures up to what you wanted it to be. <3

"Five minutes!" Mithian, the personal assistant that had been appointed to them, shouted. "Be ready!"

"I still don't know why they asked us to do this," Arthur muttered, hands shaking as he attempted to fix his mess of a bowtie.

"Maybe because the film in which we starred was a smash hit," Merlin retorted gently, "and that our resulting relationship has earned us the title of Britain's Power Couple. Not to mention our winning smiles, endless wit, and charming personalities."

"Right," Arthur replied, still messing with the bowtie. "That."

"Oh, you never change, do you," Merlin scolded with a light smile, stepping into Arthur's space and retying the bowtie with his calm, certain fingers. "Maybe one day you'll learn how to dress yourself without my help, hm?"

"Why would I do that?" Arthur asked innocently. "I'd have no plausible reason to keep you around!"

"Yeah, and you might have to admit that you actually like me and my company," Merlin admonished. "My, we can't have that."

"Of course not," Arthur agreed, grinning. Despite the comfortable banter, though, his breath was still coming too short when Merlin finished with the bowtie. He took one look at Arthur and grabbed his arms, looking straight at him with those piercing blue eyes.

"There's no need to be nervous," Merlin stated firmly.

"Right, 'cause it's not like we're going out there in front of all those people and a nationwide audience," Arthur said, trying to mask the tight fear he felt with sarcasm. "And of course an international audience, since videos will undoubtedly going online. And--"

"And we've been rehearsing for months," Merlin interrupted. "And there's still a teleprompter there if we need it, just in case. And if we forget, and the teleprompter stops working--Don't look like that, it won't actually!--we can just go back to our effortless banter for which we are so loved. Don't worry," he insisted. "We've got this."

Arthur nodded, and accepted the quick kiss Merlin bestowed. Then they were hearing the opening music, and Merlin was glancing over his shoulder, and back at Arthur, who was nodding, and Mithian shuffled them both onstage to the sound of the applause.

\---

"Hello there!" Merlin bellowed with an easy smile. "I'm Merlin Emrys, one of your hosts for this evening."

"And I'm Arthur Pendragon, your other, far more handsome and charismatic host for this evening," Arthur cut in, praying he delivered that line right and exhaling in relief at the laughter from the audience.

Merlin pushed at Arthur's shoulder--as rehearsed--and continued, "And we are delighted to welcome you to the sixty--eighth annual British Academy Film Awards!"

They waited for the applause, which readily came, thank God. "The nominees for this evening have worked tirelessly on their films this past year and the results have shown it," Arthur read word--for--word off the teleprompter.

"We should know," Merlin added. "We are, after all, nominated." And that line would have come off in a wildly arrogant manner had it not been for the way Merlin waggled his eyebrows ridiculously. Instead, he made it remarkably silly and light--hearted, getting another laugh for them. "Yes, we are nominated tonight, me for Best Actor in a Lead Role, and Arthur here for Best Actor in a Supporting Role."

Arthur scoffed, as scripted, and Merlin turned to him, as scripted, saying, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Arthur drifted off, acutely aware that there were still cameras and an audience. "I mean....Doesn't that sound a bit odd to you? You nominated for Lead Actor for 'The Tales of Camelot,' and me, who played King Arthur, nominated for Supporting?"

"You were playing a prince for the majority of the film," Merlin corrected.

"Still," Arthur persisted.

"Arthur, I am not having this conversation again."

"I am the king, Merlin."

"And I am the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, Arthur."

"And you're ever so modest about it."

"Oh that's rich, coming from you."

"I think what's rich is the idea of you being powerful."

"That's not what you were saying in bed last night."

"And we are eagerly awaiting the news of the winners!" Arthur cut off the exchange to the sound of amused applause, probably looking just as embarrassed as he felt. Really, that part was not acting, considering how very true--to--life that part of the script was. "Just like you probably are."

Merlin started, "So we'll get out of the way..."

"...And let you enjoy the show," Arthur finished. "Here are your first presenters, the lovely Miss Emma Watson and the delightful Benedict Cumberbatch."

Arthur tried to make it look like he wasn't running offstage as he attempted to walk smoothly off stageleft, Merlin following.

"See?" Merlin said as they reached backstage to the sound of more applause. "That was brilliant!" His grin was terribly infectious, and Arthur found that he couldn't quite fight one of his own.

"The crowd is pretty great," he admitted, watching Emma and Benedict presenting the first award of the night.

"'Pretty great?'" Merlin repeated. "That's an understatement and a half! They're bloody fantastic, laughing at all the jokes and giving such energy! God, brilliant!"

Arthur shook his head, laughing. Merlin's enthusiasm was incredibly endearing. He just had so much fun with all this stuff--everything they'd been doing for the film, all the press and interviews and now this. And he was so good at all of it. And it wasn't that Arthur wasn't having fun now that they'd started--he was, he really was--but he was just very afraid and very sure that he was quite rubbish at all of this and was making Merlin look like a fool, being with someone so...out of his league. In a bad way. On Arthur's part, of course.

"And you were smashing," Merlin continued, jabbing at Arthur's shoulder, as if able to hear his thoughts and was intent on countering them.

"Please," he waved away the compliment. "I was reading off the teleprompter the whole time."

"'Could've fooled me," Merlin proclaimed. "Come on, babe, loosen up!" He hit at Arthur's shoulder again. "Just be yourself; have fun with it!"

"I am!" Arthur protested.

"Then lighten up," Merlin pleaded.

Arthur nodded, rolling his shoulders and shaking out his hands a few times. "Right. Yes, of course. Sorry. I'll try."

"Well there's no need to apologize, you prat!" Merlin declared. "Just do it for yourself. Now, let's go mingle and be berated by reporters, yes?"

Arthur's face split into a smile, and agreed, "Yes, that sounds like fun." He rolled his eyes at the moronic gesture, but still hooked his arm in the one Merlin offered.

As they set off, Arthur got to thinking that this maybe wasn't so bad after all.

\---

"So, many people have been wondering," Merlin projected, "how Arthur and I, of our fortunate names--"

"Or unfortunate, depending on how you look at that," Arthur pointed out, earning another laugh from the audience.

"Right," Merlin agreed. "Anyways, how on earth we were able to connect so deeply to the roles we were given--of course the ones of our namesakes."

"And we've given a lot of rubbish answers," Arthur went on. "Such as that we looked back at the legends, tried to find the real people in the myths, that we found a deeper meaning behind it all, and all that sort of stuff that we really hope none of you believed."

"Because tonight we are actually going to tell you an absolute exclusive!" Merlin said, wagging a finger and leaning in conspiratorially to the audience.

Arthur surprised himself by going off--book when he said, "Yes, Merlin, it's such an exclusive when we tell it to the entire United Kingdom." But he was feeling a bit reckless at this point in the evening, what with the adrenaline of the event and perhaps a few too many drinks.

Merlin pushed his co--host a little. There was a twinkle in his smile that Arthur knew was just for him (despite the cameras literally everywhere). He went on as the teleprompter dictated with, "The truth is: We actually are the Merlin and Arthur of the legends, reincarnated!"

Arthur sucked in a breath, terrified of the reaction they'd get, but relaxed as the crowd gave the biggest guffaw and applause of the night. Merlin tried to insist with a lot of, "Really!"s and "I'm being serious!"s, but Arthur just shook his head and smiled.

Merlin had assured him, of course, that no one would believe it, everyone would think it to be a joke (and how could they be blamed), but Arthur had still been a bit wary of the idea. Merlin turned out be exceedingly convincing, though, in his...um...way. (Arthur would be ashamed at his lack of will, but seriously, the things that man could do with his mouth.)

And he'd been right, of course. It was a ridiculous idea, hilarious, so it was absolutely perfect for the show. No one would ever believe the truth, so there was no harm in saying it.

"Well, I can see you lot aren't going to accept reality for what it is," Merlin mock--huffed, coaxing another laugh out of everyone. "Right, then. We'll just move on, shall we?"

\---

"So one day, Merlin woke me up in the middle of the night with the worst idea I've ever heard: To go on a picnic. Sounds lovely, yes?" The crowd murmured its agreement. "Yes, yes, how wonderfully romantic. A picnic. In the middle of the night," Arthur added, and the crowd laughed again.

"To be fair," Merlin cut in, "it was the very wee hours of Valentine's Day."

The crowd aww'd and Arthur rolled his eyes. "And I entirely blame the movie in which such a scene was made: 'Falling Off a Hill'."

"And we have the stars of that incredible film here with us tonight," Merlin carried on. "Please welcome to the stage Keira Knightley and Rupert Grint."

\--- 

"And the nominees for Best Actor in a Leading Role are:"

Arthur heard Merlin swallow. They were sitting backstage together, waiting. Waiting. "Hey," he murmured. Merlin looked over at Arthur. He took his love's hand in his. Merlin smiled his appreciation.

"Russell Crowe, 'Second Helping.'"

Applause and Russell's face on the monitor backstage.

"Benedict Cumberbatch, 'At Random.'"

More applause. Benedict's face in the shot.

"David Tennant, 'Wish I Was Sorry.'"

Applause. David's face in a silly expression, naturally.

"Colin Firth, 'Contemplation.'"

Applause. Colin saluting.

"And Merlin Emrys, 'The Tales of Camelot.'"

Arthur felt the sharp intake of breath as Merlin's hand tightened around Arthur's own. Arthur squeezed back in reassurance as the camera took in their tight smiles fraught with nerves. He understood Merlin's fear. When he'd heard the other nominees, Arthur had watched the light go out in Merlin's eyes. To go up against names like that, seasoned, remarkably talented performers like that--it was rough. True, Merlin wasn't exactly new--kid--on--the--block; this wasn't his debut or even his breakout or anything. Hell, it wasn't even his first nomination! But still. He was no Russell Crowe, Benedict Cumberbatch, David Tennant, or Colin Firth. At least not in reputation.

Arthur had hope, though. Really, Merlin had practically been playing himself in this film (aside from a few liberties taken in the script), and how he'd portrayed emotion had been so honest and accurate and real. There was no way anyone could have had a better performance, regardless of what any award said.

"And the winner for Best Actor in a Leading Role is:"

The pause in which the crisp opening of the envelope was heard. Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand one last time, trying to tell him with no words that Merlin was the real winner, no matter what name they called out, that Merlin was incredibly talented and didn't need any fancy statue to prove it, and that Arthur loved Merlin more than anything in the world, more than Arthur had ever loved anyone ever, and that would never change, and Merlin was incredible and wonderful and amazing and--

"Merlin Emrys, 'The Tales of Camelot!'" was read out to the sound of ear--shattering applause.

Arthur heard his partner choke by his side, but wasted no time himself in grabbing the man and kissing the life out of him.

Merlin had to break away rather quickly, murmuring, "I love you, too," even though Arthur hadn't actually said the words. He could see the tears in Merlin's eyes, and yes, this was perfect, this was better than any tournament win or war victory or dragon fought. This was worth waiting centuries for. This moment, right here, this was what they'd needed the whole time.

Merlin made his way to the stage, nodding to the applause, accepting the statue, and standing at the podium. "So, um....Wow, I really didn't expect to win this, um..." The crowd laughed good--naturedly, and Merlin squared his shoulders. "Of course, thank you to the Academy, not only for this award, but also for asking me to co--host this event. I, uh, didn't think they'd do that when they knew I'd won one of these, but, hey, I'm not questioning them nor complaining, so." Another laugh. Arthur felt his stupid heart swell in his chest and blinked back even stupider tears. "I'd also like to thank my wonderful mother and father, who raised me and never faltered in their support of my dreams. The extraordinary cast and crew of the film, who put so much work into this project, which started out as nothing more than a fantastical idea in the mind of the wildly talented Julian Murphy. And it grew because of the dedication and hard work of so many people, as evidenced by the final product. It's been such an honor to be a part of something that feels so very...real, I guess is the best word for it. And of course thank you to my amazing boyfriend, Arthur," Merlin looked to his left at where Arthur was standing in the wings. "You're the only one who ever has and ever will hold my heart, my other half, the other side of my coin, and my soulmate. Everything I could say, you already know." He shrugged, and Arthur caught one tear before it could fall. "So I'll wrap this up. Thank you again to the Academy, and to anyone who has ever believed in me. Thank you."

He walked offstage to the sound of yet more applause and made a beeline for Arthur's arms, giving him a much calmer, but still as tender, kiss. Arthur knew the camera was on them and didn't remotely care. Soon he heard a, "And...we're clear!" behind him and did not stop holding Merlin for a second. Eventually, Merlin pulled back, panting a little, tipping their foreheads together. "'Last time I did this, you know, I wasn't quite this joyful."

Arthur huffed out a little painful laugh that felt more like a sob, knowing exactly what Merlin meant, as he'd told Arthur about the events after he'd...passed. "And now?" he asked softly.

Merlin grinned. "'Never been happier." He leaned back in, and Arthur followed suit, feeling completely at peace.

\---

"You're wrong."

"Merlin, I know for a fact that--"

"You're wrong."

"No, I'm telling you--"

"Arthur! You did not attend Hogwarts and then get expelled, thus having your memory wiped and your powers taken away!"

"But you can't know that for sure!"

\---

"And the winner for Best Actor in a Supporting Role is: Arthur Pendragon, 'The Tales of Camelot!'"

Before he could blink, Merlin had his arms around Arthur's neck, his lips being crushed against Merlin's. Merlin kept it quick, whispering into Arthur's ear, "I knew you'd get it."

Arthur couldn't reply; he was too frozen with shock. He just smiled at Merlin breathlessly, shook his head a little, and mumbled, "I guess I gotta'...go..."

"Yeah," Merlin confirmed, gently smiling. "Yeah, you do."

"Right," Arthur said, getting to his feet and walking onstage. The applause faded off as he reached the podium as everyone waited to hear what he had to say.

"So, um...I'm not very good with words," Arthur started, hating how clammy his hands felt. "I'm actually pretty rubbish with them; there's a reason I spend my life pretending to be other people, and it's because I never know quite how to properly be myself. So my gratitude for this whole experience will most likely not completely come across, simply because I don't quite know how to express it. So please just know that it's there, and it knows no bounds. Right, then, now that we've got that out of the way." He cleared his throat. "Thank you, first and foremost, to the Academy, both for this truly humbling award and the honor of co--hosting tonight. And thank you to the amazing cast and crew of 'The Tales of Camelot;' I've never seen a more talented group of people in my life. It's been such a privilege to work with you all. To my sister, who constantly makes jokes at my expense but will, in a heartbeat, ruin the life of anyone who actually tries to hurt me. I wouldn't be the same person without you, Morgana. And my father. Sometimes you showed me a great deal of...tough love, and sometimes I had to teach you some new things that didn't necessarily agree with your...old values, but...you've always wanted what's best for me, and I'm very grateful for your acceptance and love. And my...mother." He hated the way his voice caught on the word. "I know it may sound weird to thank someone who's...passed, but....I don't know, I feel like she's listening? Like she's been listening my whole life. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but...I feel like she's been the one guiding me through a lot of stuff, and....Well, Mum, if you can hear this...I love you." He smiled up at the sky and refused to let the tears fall. Swallowing, he soldiered on, "And finally, last but most definitely not least, to Merlin. The most irritating, annoying, perfect idiot in the world. I am so lucky to have you, and you're stuck with me, since I'm not going to let you go. I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thank you for being...you. This whole thing has been an absolute dream come true. Thank you."

There was, of course, applause as he exited (there seemed to be rather a lot of clapping that night), and Merlin was waiting for him by a table, sipping from a water bottle. "Well then," he said by way of greeting. "'Looks like they really got it wrong this year."

Arthur grinned, shaking his head. "Yeah," he agreed. "I mean, I know I only got it because of my devilish good looks. And seeing as that couldn't possibly be the reason for you, I would like to know who you slept with."

"Oh, David Tennant, of course," Merlin replied without hesitation.

"Really?" Arthur inquired. "I didn't know he was a member of the Academy."

"He's not," Merlin confirmed easily. "But he's got a lot of...leverage."

"'Course." Arthur nodded. He looked at Merlin for a beat, who looked back with a matching expression of fighting a smile, and then they both broke. "Tennant?" Arthur said between gasps. "Really, Merlin, you couldn't have picked someone a bit more...realistic? You know, someone not straight?"

"'First name that came to mind!" Merlin argued. "Blame my brain, not me!"

"Well I guess I now know who it is that you'd take over me," Arthur remarked.

"No one," Merlin seemed to automatically state. "No one but you, Arthur."

There was a pause, and then Arthur closed the distance between them. When they pulled apart, he murmured against Merlin's lips, "I love you so much. Oh, and, um...likewise. About the whole...no one thing, and...um--"

"I know, Arthur," Merlin assured, smiling softly. "I know."

\---

They'd done it. They'd actually pulled it off, and were walking away with two BAFTAs, and another for the film itself! Julian's speech had been fantastic; short and moving, and everyone was absolutely thrilled about the recognition. 

It was finally over. Thank God.

Arthur took a deep breath.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he heard from behind him. He turned around to see Mithian, looking at him with a kind and inquisitory gaze.

"Actually, I must say," Arthur replied, "it was kind of brilliant."

Mithian smiled as she started removing the mic--pack from Arthur's back. "Great. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I did," he proclaimed. "I really did."

\---

"So," Merlin said as he plopped down onto the sofa next to Arthur in nothing but a towel. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Arthur concurred. "It was."

They'd staggered into their apartment at 1:00, having been able to bow out of the after--party after just a couple hours. Since then, Merlin had been taking a shower while Arthur had been reading on the couch.

"'You still wish they'd found someone else to do it?" Merlin taunted.

"I guess not," Arthur conceded in a defeated, semi--sing--song voice.

"Ah, so I was right," Merlin smugly deduced.

"No, you were..." Arthur fished around for the correct words, "...in possession of a few good points."

"'Not the only good point I'm in possession of," Merlin said. He leaned over to pull on Arthur's bowtie.

"Really, now?" Arthur said, a smile he didn't even try to hide coloring his words. "'Not sure if I believe that."

"'Care to see for yourself?" Merlin offered, voice pitched low.

Arthur didn't say anything, but answered in a very clear affirmative manner.

Yeah, the night had been pretty great after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, sports fans!  
> My goal with this piece was to make it very light--hearted, a little ridiculous (I think I certainly succeeded in that respect), and, most importantly, fun! I do hope you enjoyed reading it, and, as always, feedback is most welcome!  
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> P.S. I'm horribly American and don't know much about the BAFTAs, so if anything is inaccurate or if I missed anything, please do let me know and I'll try to fix it!


End file.
